


A Dare Gone Wrong

by Pringle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Dare, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pringle/pseuds/Pringle
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have a secret relationship. At a party, they decide to play an innocent game of truth or dare. But ciel makes his dare an order, and one that Sebastian greatly underestimates....





	A Dare Gone Wrong

The sun was shining for the first time in weeks. Tonight would be Elizabeth's 16th birthday party. Ciel Phantomhive stared out the window of his study and sighed. Today would be utterly boring.  
"My lord, is something the matter?" The familiar voice was smooth as silk. Ciel turns around to see his butler,dressed in monochrome as always. His signature smirk was present, which made the young earl roll his eyes.   
"Sebastian, is it required I attend this party? I do dislike public engagements." And she'll no doubt ask me to dance, he thought. The butler walked closer the the earl's desk.  
"My lord, it's the birthday of your fiancé. It would look horrible to the Phantomhive name if you refused to attend." The young earl sighed and looked at Sebastian. He was right as always, but he hated when the butler mentioned Elizabeth as his fiancé. He loved her because she was his friend and cousin, but he couldn't bring himself to love her as anything else. Sebastian on the other hand...  
The butler had found his way over to the earl, and was now less than three centimeters away from his face. The earl, realizing this, blushed furiously. His one sapphire eye widened as the butler pushed his lips against the earl's, gaining a soft squeak as his reward. The butler smirked and gently pulled the string of ciel's eyepatch, unraveling the knot as the black cloth fell, revealing the contract mark. A breathless sigh of content left the earl's lips as the butler examined the face of his lover. With a smirk, the butler said, "And no matter who you marry, my little lord, you'll always be mine. I've marked you as my territory, and no mortal ceremony can change that."


End file.
